Humphrey's Big Date
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Humphrey's running late for one of his most important moments of his life, will he make it? Read to find out. Warning contains a Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Here's ****a ****story ****idea ****that ****popped ****into ****my ****head, ****enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful and nice day in Jasper, all the wolves in the newly united pack were going about there daily routines such as hunting or just hanging out. Inside a den that is a little ways from the rest of the pack a grey wolf named Humphrey is quietly taking a nap occasionally mumbling a word or two every now and then in his sleep. He began to toss and turn before waking up from his slumber. Yawning he gets up and stretch's before sitting back on his hunches, he looks out the entrance of his den and finds the sun getting close to the horizon. His eyes widened as he remembered about a very important thing that he has to be at by sunset.<p>

"Oh no, I'm going to be late" He says "I have to get ready fast"

He runs out of his den but then slows to a quick jog, he makes his way to the river that is located a fourth of a mile away. Along the way he passes his friend Salty who is confused as to why he was in a rush.

"Hey Humphrey, what's with the rush?" Salty asked as Humphrey passes  
>"No time, I'm going to be late" Humphrey says as he disappears into the bushes<br>"Um... Okay see you around" He says before continuing to where he was heading

Humphrey made his way threw the under growth as he headed to the river. Where he arrived there he found out that there was no one else there

'Perfect' He thought before walking up to the river side

He dipped his paw into the flowing river and found it to be very cold. He shivered as he pushed his paw deeper into the water to get used to it before he slowly walked his whole body into the water. As he became more used to it he began to walk against the current letting the water clean up his uneven hair, while dunking his head underwater every so often. After soaking his fur in the water he got out of the river and shook himself dry. He looked at his damp fur and still found it to be uneven and non-straight but he knew how to fix that once he got back to his den. He left the river and made his way to where his den was. Along the way he grabbed a pinecone from a near by tree which he was going to use to fix his fur, after all this was a very important night for him.

After a few minutes of walking he made it back to his den and walked inside. Knowing that he was against the clock he immediately got to work on his fur. He ran the bristles of the pinecone through his fur which straightened his fur out as well as giving it a slight glow since it was freshly cleaned. After a few minutes of brushing his own fur he was finally satisfied by how it looked. He looked outside to see that the sun was almost touching the distance mountain tops. Realizing that now is the time to go he walked out of his den and headed to the spot of which he was told to go to.

This spot was located a ways away from the rest of the pack which was perfect for what was going to happen once he got there. He made his past the trees and undergrowth as he watched the sun slowly get lower and lower in the sky. He was waking at a fast pace even though he really didn't have to since he was still on time, but he wanted to be early. He was almost there and he could start to hear the sound of water which was coming from a near by lake. Suddenly the trees stopped and were replaced by a huge lake that spanned over a mile. Looking both ways, Humphrey looked for the spot which he could see only a few hundred feet away, it was a cliff that rose up from the lake surface and over looked everything around.

He walked along the shore before beginning to climb up the back slope of the cliff. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he got closer and closer to the to the top, he could also feel a warm fuzzy feeling grow inside him as well. When he made it to the top he was greeted by a spectacular and awe inspiring view, he could see all that was around as well as see a little of the great valley that was back by the pack he belonged to. But this wasn't why he came here, sure the view was amazing and breathtaking but it wasn't as beautiful as the wolf he came to see. Humphrey looked around but he couldn't any other wolves, suddenly a tan furred wolf walked out of the near by bushes and looked at Humphrey with a warm smile on their face. Humphrey smiled back once he saw the other wolf.

"Good evening Kate" Humphrey said  
>"Good evening Humphrey" Kate said sitting next to him still smiling<br>"Did you have trouble finding the spot?" She asked him  
>"No I didn't, I was just running a little behind and had to rush, anyway how do I look?" Humphrey asked<p>

Kate looked up and down his body and found him absolutely handsome as well as cute from head to paw.

"Very handsome" She said "But you missed a spot"  
>"Where?" He asked looking at himself<p>

Kate leaned up to him and brought her muzzle next to his has she began to lick the side of his cheek

"Right here" She said licking his cheek

Humphrey blushed as he felt her warm tongue lick his cheek, he didn't really care that he missed a spot since Kate cleaned it off for him.

"Thank you" He said

Kate leaned back and the two just sat looking into each others eyes enjoying there private moment, there was a silence between them until Humphrey spoke up.

"So we have most of the night to spend time together, what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked  
>"Hmm" Kate said "I can't really think of anything other than just sit close and watch the sunset together"<br>He smiled "I like that idea" He said  
>Kate moved closer to him and leaned up against him, the two of them watched the sun vanish behind the mountains as it reflected off the lake. It was truly a beautiful and romantic sunset to any couple's who were watching it. Humphrey put his paw around Kate's shoulder as she leaned her head against his neck.<p>

"I'm glad we got to spend time together tonight Humphrey" She said  
>"So am I" He said<br>"You now I'm happy my dad lifted that rank law so we could be together" She said "You're such a great guy"  
>He smiled at her compliment "And you're such and amazing girl who is smart, strong, attractive, fun, caring, and... sexy" He said<br>Kate blushed at the last word he said "Well you're handsome, fun, loving, caring, passionate, and cute" She said

Humphrey responded by blushing before looking at Kate who was looking right back at him with her amber eyes, without saying a word the two began to lean forward toward each other. Their noses met as the couple began to kiss, Humphrey wrapped his paws around her as they continued to kiss. He was in absolute bliss as he made-out with the girl of his dreams, Kate was experiencing the same thing as he was. After a few minutes they broke apart catching their breaths, all Humphrey could do was just smile as he looked at Kate

"That was amazing" Humphrey said

"Oh there's more" Kate said as she got close to him

"Oh really, and what is that exactly?" He asked

"Well…" She stopped and just gave a sly smile "Take a guess"

"Hmm, I'm drawing a blank" He said

Suddenly Kate got up and laid him gently down on the ground with her lying on top of him.

"How about now" She said pressing her weight against him

"I'm starting to get it" He said with a sly smile

Kate pulled him into another kiss but Humphrey could since something different in this kiss, there was more passion and even a little lust… Sensing where she was going with this he slid his tongue out of his mouth and into Kate's. She accepted it and licked his tongue back, the kiss was causing Humphrey to become stiff in his lower regions. They broke the kiss and Kate looked into his eyes.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked

"Oh yes I'm sure, I have waited for this my whole life" She said

"So have I" He said before the two lovers continued their session

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it so far, and now I got a question you all you readers. Should I write the lemon and the ending in the next chapter? Or should I just write the ending, skipping their 'session'? It's up to you guys so leave a review or PM on if you liked it and on what way you want me to end it. Thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to you're feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****The ****results ****are ****in ****and ****you ****guys ****wanted ****the ****lemon ****with ****the ****ending, ****so ****without ****any ****further ****words ****let's ****resume ****back ****to ****our ****two ****favorite ****lovers****:)**

Kate was laying on top of Humphrey while they stared into each others eyes. Humphrey was becoming more stiff as he felt Kate's soft fur brush against him, it wasn't long until Kate felt something warm against her lower belly. She giggled since she knew what it was which in turn made Humphrey blush like mad.

"Well somebody sure is ready" She said in a sexy voice  
>Humphrey giggled "It's not my fault that your so hot to me" He said<br>She giggled "Okay allow me to go begin" She said

All Humphrey could so was smile excitedly as he waited for her to begin. She began to kiss his neck as she made her way along his slim body, she licked and smelled his fur as she went down his body. Enjoying his musky scent as she got closer to his 'wolf'. When she got to between his legs she eyed his bright red 'wolf'

'Wow I didn't know he was that big' She thought to herself  
>"Please continue Kate" Humphrey said looking at her<p>

She smiled at him before going back to between his legs, she began to lick his 'wolf' which made Humphrey's eyes go wide. "Ohh..." Was all he could say as she continued to lick him. Humphrey savored the moment as he felt her warm tongue on him, it felt truly amazing to him. He soon began to moan in pleasure which slowly grew in volume as he felt his climax building.

"Ohh Kate... It feels so good..." He said letting out a long moan  
>Kate giggled at this and continued<br>He tired his best to hold in his building climax but the feeling was too great for him.

"It's coming Kate..." He moaned out

Kate knew what he meant and licked him faster increasing his pleasure. It wasn't long until he let out a loud moan as he climaxed, releasing a whitish fluid out onto his belly. Kate giggled before licking up the fluid off his belly, it tasted salty but she loved it. Humphrey let out a satisfied sigh before he looked at Kate who was licking some of his fluid of her muzzle.

"That was amazing" He said  
>"You taste great too, nice and salty" She said<br>He blushed as Kate walked up to him and kissed him  
>"Okay my turn" He said<p>

Kate smiled as Humphrey laid her onto her back, she was ready for anything to happen. Humphrey started to lick the side of her muzzle which made her let out a small moan. He licked along her neck slowly heading down her flank. He teased her nipples as he passed each of them, Kate began to become aroused as he neared her love hole. A sweet smell began to fill Humphrey's nose as he licked between her legs, just the smell of her made him want her more. When he reached her folds he found them already exposed and moist from her inner fluids. Wanting to know what she tasted like he gave her folds and experimental lick with his tongue. Kate let out a long moan when he did that. It tasted really sweet to him and hearing that she liked it he licked her again and again. She continued to moan as he licked her, she was really enjoying it but she wanted more. She bucked her hips a little as he licked her, seeing that she wanted more Humphrey licked her folds once more before allowing his tongue to plunge into her.

Kate's moans grew louder and he licked her tight walls causing more fluids to leak out of her. Humphrey licked all of it up savoring the flavor, he had tasted many things before but nothing was as sweet as this. Kate began to buck her hips increasing her pleasure as he licked her sensitive walls. It wasn't long until the pleasure became to much causing her to reach her climax which sprayed onto Humphrey's muzzle. Kate was panting heavily as she caught her breath after her climax. Humphrey licked up the remaining fluid inside her before licking off his muzzle enjoying her candy like taste.

Kate let out a sigh but of satisfaction "Thank you Humphrey, that was such an amazing feeling" She said  
>"But now it's time for the greatest feeling of all" He said getting on top of her<br>She smiled "Show me what you got" She said ready for him  
>He smiled back before bucking his hips slightly, trying to line up his tip with her hole. Kate's excitement grew more and more as he felt him jab around her folds a few times. A few more jabs later Humphrey felt his tip go between her folds, he stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Please continue... my love" Kate said almost begging

Humphrey gave her a kiss and licked her cheek before slowly penetrating into her. Kate then felt a sudden pain as he went deeper, this caused her to let out a pained cry.

Humphrey instantly stopped when he heard her "Kate! are you okay?" He asked  
>Kate grunted in pain "I'll... be fine, it's just a new feeling... to me" She said trying to cope the pain<br>Humphrey waited a second making sure she was alright, when she gave him a nod and a smile he slid all the way inside her. He savored the feeling of being inside his mate, she was warm and tight which he enjoyed. Kate was also enjoying the feeling of Humphrey in her, she could feel him along her whole length. Humphrey began to thrust slowly back and forth making sure that all her pain was gone before going at a faster pace. Kate still felt a slight pain as he began but it slowly faded away as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She began to moan and pant each time he thrusted

"Ahh..." She moaned out as Humphrey sped up

Humphrey began to pant as he sped up his pace, he was in total bliss by the feeling. Kate could feel him grow larger inside of her as well as feel his knot grow.

"Oh yes! Faster Humphrey" Kate moaned out

He did as he was told and went faster causing his knot grow to it's full size. Kate's moans grew louder when he went faster, the two were now panting heavily.

"So tight..." Humphrey moaned out  
>Kate giggled<p>

A musky scent filled the air around the two as they made love, the smells sent Humphrey's hormones into overdrive causing him to go even faster. By now Kate was almost screaming with pleasure as her fluids flowed down her's and Humphrey's legs and formed a puddle on the ground under them. She felt his orb like knot rub against her folds so she spread out her legs to to take it in. It kept rubbing against her until it went inside of her and stayed there, the feeling of his knot going into her was more than enough to cause her to lose all control of her fluids.

"Ohh Humphrey!" She yelled out in pleasure as she hit her climax

Her fluids sprayed out all over Humphrey's crotch as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He could feel her walls squeeze him locking their knot and increasing his pleasure. It wasn't long until he felt his climax building up inside causing him to thrust as fast as he could. Kate prepared herself for what was coming and a moment later Humphrey thrusted all the way inside her before releasing his load into her. He let out loud moan as Kate squealed in pleasure feeling his warm splashes inside her. His fluids kept flowing out into her filling her up, she enjoyed the warmth she felt from it. The two laid there panting heavily and catching their breaths.

"Oh Humphrey... that was the best thing... I have ever felt" Kate said between breaths  
>"You felt... incredible... Kate" He said panting<p>

The two finally caught their breaths and laid with a very satisfied look on their faces, they just looked into each others eyes savoring what had just happened.

"How was it?" Humphrey asked breaking their silence  
>"You felt so amazing inside me Humphrey, I love you" She said<br>"I love you too Kate, and being inside you was like being in heaven" He said  
>The two shared a quick kiss<br>"So I guess we're stuck for a little bit" He said giving a tug on their knot  
>"That's fine, I'm enjoying the feeling of being connected with you" Kate said with a giggle<br>He giggled to "I know what to do to pass the time" He said  
>"So do I" She said<p>

The two began to kiss again but this was turning into one of the best of their lives, they licked each others tongues as they passionately madeout. They continued for almost five minutes until Humphrey had grew down enough to slide all the way out of her.  
>He got off of her and laid next to her.<p>

"You know how this day has been?" He asked her  
>"The best of our lives" She answered resting her head on his chest<br>"Yes" He said "I'll never forget it"  
>"Nether will I" She said<p>

They cuddled as they saw that the moon was high in the sky shining down on them. They laid for a good ten minutes watching and admiring the twinkling stars.

Kate turned and looked at Humphrey "Do you want to head back home?" She asked  
>"Hmm, not just yet there's one more thing that will make this night perfect." He said<br>"And what's that?" She asked  
>"A howl together" He said<br>"Oh I'd love to have a howl with you, especially on this night" She said smiling  
>"Great" He said smiling back<p>

The two got up and sat next to each other looking out over the shimmering lake.

"Allow me to begin" Humphrey said

He raised his head sky and let out his howling voice, Kate was always amazed by how beautiful it was, he had one of the best voices she had ever heard. She joined Humphrey and began to howl along with him. Their voices mixed together to create a perfect harmony between the two. They listened to their mixed voices and enjoyed the soothing of it. It was one of the best howls they had as a couple. Humphrey's howl dimmed out from the mix leaving only Kate's, she was about to stop thinking it was over but then she heard his voice. A song had popped into Humphrey's head and he began to sing it

_Tonight  
>I <em>_sing __a __song __for __you  
>Beneath <em>_this __lovely __island __moon_

By now Kate had stopped howling and was watching him sing his song.

_So __when __you __hear  
>The <em>_sounds __of __these __notes_

He raises his head to the sky lets out a howl before looking back at Kate and continuing

_Remember __I l__ove __you__  
>and <em>_I __choose __to __have __you __in  
>My <em>_life  
><em>  
><em>Let <em>_the __world __know __I'm __yours  
>I'm <em>_yours  
>Can't <em>_you __hear __it __in __my __voice?  
>See <em>_it __in __my __eyes?  
>That <em>_I'm __yours  
><em>  
>He then stopped and only looked at Kate<p>

"That's all I have come up with so far" He said  
>"It was beautiful" She said giving him a kiss<br>"Thank you" He said kissing back  
>The two lovers shared another kiss before they became silent, then Humphrey broke it<br>"It's getting late, we should head back home" He said  
>"Okay" She said<p>

They got up and walked down the slope and along the lake, the lake looked so beautiful with the moon shining it. Kate leaned up against Humphrey as the headed into the forest, they stayed in silence as they walk through the forest. They were just enjoying each others company after there most romantic night together. When they arrived back at the main den area of the pack Kate decided to stay with Humphrey for the night since it was late and she really wanted to sleep with him. They walked into Humphrey's den and laid down, Kate almost instant fell asleep next to Humphrey. He smiled and he laid next to her wrapping his paws around her. The couple fell asleep in each others arms with their tails intertwined, and little did they know that new life was beginning to grow inside Kate.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you found that lemon to be a good one, because it will most likely be my last. I spent a few good hours writing this chapter to give it good detail and length so please leave me a review if you liked it and if you didn't like it then tell my why. As you can tell this is the end of this story so I won't need any ideas on continuing it. The song I used in the howl part was called "I'm Yours" by Opihi Pickers (Their a Hawaiian band if you didn't notice). If you think it's a good song or just want to listen to it then please check out the "Alpha and Omega - I'm Yours (AMV)" video that I made on my YouTube channel (Link to my channel is on my profile) I enjoyed writing this since it was the first time I wrote in 3rd person and cuz I liked the idea of it. Please Review!**


End file.
